


I'm Going To Die Someday, I Might As Well Ruin Your Life

by TiredPanAndNotAFan (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, I regret everything, M/M, OH GOD WHY, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic, it's terrible, main inspiration was 2013 One Direction fics, mentioned frick-frack, u know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TiredPanAndNotAFan
Summary: Absolute crackfic made for/with/because of AstroZone. Logicality with backround Prinxiety, and Emile and Remy are there.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	I'm Going To Die Someday, I Might As Well Ruin Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroZone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroZone/gifts).

Pattern wus vewy tirred. He was at Coomic-Con cozpleying as Gon fron Humter x Huntar. He was gonma go to bed at hiz hotul room but he colapsd in the lobbie. He trid to jus fell aslep an de floot but sudemly ther was a reely cute boy shacking im awak!!!

"R u okie dokie?" "No im tired dokie." Dhe cut boi piccked Pattern up briedal stile and cariedd de smoler boi up to hiz room. He sat Pattern down on is bed nd sat dawn mext 2 him.

"My nem is Logdate butt mi fernds Rowoman andVoregil coll ne Logay" "I liek ur name myne iz Pattern" "oh that's verry pretty" "thamk u ur prety"

Logdate gazped and kimssed Pattern >w< they blumshed red and kissed 4 amother hour >/////<

"Knock knock roome zervice!!!!" De door opned and Emelie nd Reemie came in. Reemie wigled his eyebraws. "U two r real coot, de readers thimk so 2!!!" "There r no reeders I'm a sciense man nd thatts impozible." Logdate said an Pattern gasped and blumshed pink. ",omg logdste ur so smart!!!!!"

Pattern kissd Logdate and they strted makimg out againe. Emelie took a pickure an lauged with Reemie. Pattern blumshed and covred his fase. "Omggggg this is embarising!!! >////<" "dont worrie Pattern I'llprotemct u." Logdate foght Reemie and Emelie back nd out de door hehe, "wow de reeders think ur sooooo cute 2gther, byeeeeeeee!!!"

Logdate closd amd lokced da door and went 2 Pattern. "Ur so pretty but u hav a costoom on. Make-belive is coot but lez get thos clomths off u"

Pattern and Logdate did the thingyy (u kno what ;) ) for soooooo longggggg And them thay went 2 slep 2gether. De next dae Logdate and Pattern foumd out Pattern had all hiz cloths in his room. Pattern put on 1 ov Logdate's dreeshirts and sum pants.

"Oh pattern ur jus so bootiful, kisz me? " "of corse Logdate" they kissed for awhile then they went to go find Pattern's roome. Logdate wached Pattern git chamged and bloodshed red. "Ahhh pattern >////< why r u changng in fromt of me????" "Oh no I waznt thimking abot it I'm soz!!!!" "Its fine u cute aniway" "nd ur hottttt" the both blushd red nd looked down. Then they kissed. They got all theire stufff pakced nd went 2 Logdate's hous.

@ Logdate's house they kissed but Rowoman and Voregil wer ther with their bb Astrozone. Reemie and Emelie were alzo ther. "Wowww logdate gots a boifernd!!!" Rowoman said. They all lauged and Rowoman and Voregil kissed an Logdate nd Pattern kissed. Reemie looked at Emelie and blooshed -/////- "emelie they all wan us 2 kiss 2!!!" "No reemie I'll only kis u wnen Queen or Nico writes us" "Aw no fair" da 4 boifends wer confoosed. "Wat u 2 talkimg abot??" Don worry"

Voregil and Rowoman left an so did Reemie and Emelie. So logdate and pattern kissed and blushed. Then Pattern had smthing 2 say. "Logdate I thimk im pregant >///////<" "oh no who's the dad???" "U r" so they went 2 de hospidal and had a kid. Da kid was nemed Thommie nd he had a red shirt weth a red star liek Steeben Univers.

"Hes pretty liek u" "no u logdate" "oh no emotin"

Them they went homo (hehehe) and de fathrs kissd. They wer coot and Reemie told them so. "AH REEMIE HOW DID U GET HERE!?!?@?@?@?@?!?!?" "I hav my wais >wO" "Get out reemie" logdate kicked reemie out.

Reemie was waiting outside 4 de reeder. "Wow ur a stalker arnet u??? Its ok so em i!!! Theyre doing de thingy thooo" and de reader blooshed and Reemie winked. "Ok u gotta go now baiiiiiiii!!!" Reemie levt an u did 2.

(A/n wowww that was sooo funnn didnt u have fun??? Baiii!@!!)


End file.
